Assassin
by Graye
Summary: In the past L had to hire someone he could never trust to do some dirty work. This person may be what he needs to defeat Kira. Why not pit assassin against murderer? Who would win? Can L get rid of two birds with one stone, or in this case, a Death Note?


**Author:** Graye  
**Fanfiction:** Death Note  
**Rating:** T, for mild death and some subtle mature themes. Also AU.  
**Summary:** Before the Kira case, L has had to employ someone to work for him, one that would _not _make mistakes as many others did. The only problem was that he could hardly trust this person as much as he would have liked, all reasons even warned him to keep from trusting this person because if he did he would surely be killed. Now that person may just be who he will need to help him with Kira. Why not pit assassin against murder? Who would win? Or would L be lucky enough to get rid of two birds with one stone, or in this case a Death Note?

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Assassin…the word itself bespoke of mystery and intrigue. This was just as well for the man perched at the scope of the long sniper rifle that was currently resting on a tripod.

The target? A well known and disliked politician by the name of Harold Jenkins. Jenkins was known mostly for taking bribes, especially for other politicians' positions. He still managed to keep his place in spite of this, or because of it.

One of his colleagues, however, had grown tired of his political scandals. Enough to have him 'taken care of'.

The client? Another politician, a woman. Possibly a former lover, or victim of Jenkins' ruthlessness. She was not a woman to be trifled with, especially if she knew about _him_…and his line of work.

_**(Earlier that day)**_

"He's becoming a liability! If he causes another scandal like that last one he'll put the whole proposal in jeopardy! I need you to take care of him, tonight! Can you do it?"

That was a dumb question. They both knew he could do it, it was really a matter of payment and location of course.

The assassin turned his gaze on the woman, she quieted. His expression was emotionless and indifferent, he didn't like her, but neither did he dislike her. People, like her, the overachievers, tended to pay better if the job was done to their satisfaction, and they kept to themselves once their specifications were known.

"Of course." he was still indifferent as he always was, _Never show emotion. To show emotion is to show weakness and you can't afford weakness in this line of work._

"Good. You only have one chance. Tonight he'll be meeting with one of his clients. I want you to kill them all. Don't screw it up!" his expression didn't change, even when she realized that the man she was talking to could kill her as easily as she was breathing. The small blush disappeared as she composed herself, she turned and left the assassin to his business.

_**(Present)**_

He took a deep breath, and steadied the rifle, his finger was on the trigger, now all he was waiting for was the target.

After a quick glance at the watch on his right wrist he went back to the scope. The room was empty, and the light was off, but the door was open and light fell into the room from beyond the doorway.

Another minute went by, he checked his watch again. When he looked through the scope again he could see shadows across the doorway, then the light in the room came on and the familiar face of Jenkins appeared as he was walking to his seat to sit down. A younger man followed behind him, he didn't seem to be a business associate. _He _didn't think that was what the younger man was there for.

There had been a few rumors pertaining to the fact that Jenkins possibly liked young men just as much as he liked young women. Before now all they had been were rumors, now it was confirmed as Jenkins sat in one of the chairs in the room and the young man straddled him. This either wasn't their first time…or the young man was very confident and outgoing.

He took another deep breath, this time holding it in as he aimed the rifle. He pulled the trigger gently, exhaling at the same time. He watched through the scope the whole time as the bullet pierced the glass, shattering the window. It made its way through the small room, pierced the young man's head, and imbedded itself in the head of the surprised Harold Jenkins.

_A fitting way for him to die…in a scandalous scene as most of his life had been._ He pulled the gun off the tripod and quickly began putting it away in the case. He needed to get away from there…fast. Even though there wasn't supposed to be anyone around until morning, it was possible for a stray person to be there and find the two dead men in the chair.

He shut the sniper rifle's case and stood turning to exit the building he was currently in. He made his way to the bottom, and out into the street.

_**(Later-at the meeting place)**_

"It's done?" He nodded as he entered, he had known she would be there. She was usually on time, he was fairly pleased about that. He didn't have time to waste tracking the clients down to get his payments.

"Yes." He set his rifle case down on the table, and took the seat across from her. She pulled out the money and set it on the table. There were three stacks of money, all hundreds, he had no doubt about that. He didn't move for a few seconds.

When he did move, he reached into his shirt, pulling out the silenced gun that was there. He stood and aimed the gun at the woman sitting on the other side of the small table.

"What are you doing?!" She was starting to squirm. He aimed the gun at her head, _Sorry, nothing personal, just another job. _He pulled the trigger.

Her, now limp, body sagged until it fell out of the chair. He picked up the money and the rifle case, and left the small run-down shed. A man was waiting for him outside. A small bag in his left hand. He was glancing around nervously, until the assassin came out.

"She's dead?"

He nodded gesturing to the shed, "Shot in the head as you requested. You want to check?"

The other man shook his head, "No I believe you. Here's your payment." he held the small bag out to the assassin.

He reached out and took the bag, then started off toward the black car waiting for him at the end of the small driveway.

_Another job completed._

He got into his car, never looking back as he began driving away. He had another job lined up for him, and he had already been paid so he didn't need to be there anymore.

Just as he turned away from the shack a cell phone rang, it was so quiet that a normal person might have missed it, _he_ however, did not. He picked up the cell phone, flipped it open and waited for the other person to speak, as he usually did.

"_I have a job for you…it's much more important than any others you might have lined up. Perhaps you should look into it."_

He thought for a few minutes, unsure of whether he liked the idea of switching jobs so easily, "Details?"

"_It's in Germany."_ He remained silent as he waited for the other man to continue, the voice was distorted, though that didn't come as much of a surprise, _"The client wants you to find and capture a certain rebel army leader."_

His eyebrow quirked at the explanation, "Find and capture a target…is that all?" He didn't ask why the client only wanted him to find and capture the person, with no immediate orders on what to do with him once he found them, that wasn't his business.

"_Yes, for now the client only wants you to capture them unharmed. Other than that you have no other objectives. If you would please contact me at a later date I will provide you with more specific details."_

He quickly thought a few things through before speaking again, somewhat amused by this method of communication, "The client is L, right?"

"… _That information is confidential."_ The dial tone came on but the pause, the slight hesitation had been enough. That was all he needed to hear to know that L actually needed _his_ help. Again.

* * *

**_End_**

* * *

**Graye: **(2009.24.11) This is intended to be a two or three shot story though it is possible that it will go on longer than that, I am currently undecided. I expect you readers will let me know whether I should continue it or not. There is a poll on my profile if you want to try it out. That's all.


End file.
